monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Parrotbeak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scarah Screams page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 12:29, November 11, 2011 Editing locked pages I'm pretty sure that locked pages are made only so that admins may edit them, the only one being Lehall. However, she is looking for new ones currently. As for the two categories, the one I created is titled "Scheduled for Deletion", and that is the one I use personally to just keep up with those pages, but is an open category for anyone. Gallery pages [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) If you can make gallery pages then can I ? Mermaid MelodyFanForever Alright how do you make category pages Werecat twin identities Wow, I'm sorry xD. I didn't know who Darkodark was until I visited their page, to which I recognized them almost immediately. This person does commisions quite often, and they're not one to lie, so I'm sorry for doubting you. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 20:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) From Now On MermaidMelodyFanForever: I am sorry for everything! Can we be friends and not delete each others pages.Thnx! Volumes and Seasons Actually, it wasn't until Season 2 that it started being organized into volumes. Season 1 has only one, but Season 2 has two volumes. It was Season Two, Volume Two when the webisodes started to actually gain a storyline. Hope this helps! [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, when Season 1 started, there was no mention of seasons or anything. But when Season 2 started, it included Season 2, Volume 1 into its title, and then when it started after a couple of more episodes, Season 2, Volume 2. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I suppose you could say that it was implied. I know that it never officially uses the word "season", but since it goes from its regular title card to listing it as "Volume 1", then common sense imposes that it's a new season. I'm not sure, but I also think that the description of the first episode of Season 2 mentions it being a new season. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 02:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry, but that image was cut out from the website and that had the bottom of the shoes cut off - I couldn't find anything else clean enough. Thenaturals 20:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I got it from the MH website - the bio! Thenaturals 20:46, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Why? Ello.. I'm Skii but I'm wondering why do you always schedule my stuff for deletion? Huh.. Huh? You Are Beautiful No Matter What They Say. -Christina Aguilera "Beautiful" 14:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) skii I'm just saying that that's not the only ''thing that the "mare" could refer to. Since it's not officially confirmed, there's no way to say for sure, so both are possible. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I get you now. I thought you were saying that was the reason behind the pun on her name. Sorry! (P.S. Thank you for clearing up the webisodes, I feel stupid for thinking there were seasons. :P) [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Trivia matters I did'ent add anything. Freeawaystars :I DIDENT DO ANYTHING AND ANY THAT TRIVA WAS RIGHT PLEASE DONT HAVE A GO AT ME FOR NO REASON Freeawaystars ::NO THAT TRIVA WAS RIGHT AND ANYWAY DONT DELTE MY THINGS AND DONT EVE COME BACK ON MY PAGE!! I WAS EDITING SOMETHING ABOUT THE WEBISODES AND IT MUST OF INTERFEARED WITH HER PAGE I DONT KNOW DO I? Freeawaystars :::LEAVE ME ALONE AND ANYWAY YOU AVE NO PROOF I HAVE CHANGED IT ANYWAY WHY WOULD I? LEAVE ME ALONE NEVER COME BACK ON MY PAGE ! OK? Freeawaystars ::::look im am not doing any thing if u leave my page alone i will leave yours alone ok? Freeawaystars ::::please leave me alone i said please Freeawaystars do you own this site or something (not in a bad way please just take it off its over and done with now. Freeawaystars LOOK WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE PEOPLE ALONE LIKE ME AND S PUTTING PEOPLES NAMES ON YOUR PAGE AND I KNOW YOU WILL COPY ANS SAVE THIS CAUSE YOU A PERSON LIKE THAT JUST STOP OK STOP! Freeawaystars :As I already told you, what you once said to me, you meant. Just because you don't mean it anymore doesn't mean you can pretend you never said it. That's called white-washing. And besides, if you genuinely disagreed with what you once said, you would have acted maturely and apologized. All you have done are a few laughable attempts at pretending you never acted the way you are still acting. :'I' did listen to you, at first, and kept your name from your writing so that it would take effort to figure out who said those words. Your identity was pretty much protected, and I kept my proof of the way I've been treated by folks like you. It was a gesture of kindness towards you, but instead of taking it, you deleted my explanation on your talk page and kept on trying to white-wash your past. Fine, so be it. You're delusional if you think you hold the cards in this matter. I hold them. And as such, I now have restored your name to everything you said and one day when I can be bothered to do it, I will search for the exact dates you said it all at and add those too, so that everyone can see what kind of person you are. Make no mistake, this isn't hounding you. This is a legitimate consequence of the fact you keep hounding me by vandalising my talk page. You act, I react with delay. You want something changed, change your own attitude. Parrotbeak 13:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::if I was not sorry I would not say it. Freeawaystars :::The only thing you're sorry about is that you don't find yourself 'beating' me. You say you are sorry, but only having attempted to get me banned for not giving in to your demands to white-wash your past. "Sorry" means nothing if your actions don't back it up. You still try to white-wash your past, both here and on your own talk page. That's not a way to say "sorry", that's a measely attempt at getting me to look the other way while you simply refuse to give up the kind of attitude that got you in this conflict, which only you maintain, in the first place. Parrotbeak 19:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Your page was vandalized by an anon but I undid his "edits". I guess it's your choice if you wanna report him to Lehall, just check your history to see his IP. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 23:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :So I've noticed. Thank you for fixing my user page. I'm not going to report this one, because it's only an anon and one I don't think will keep coming back. 'Sides, if I'd report i might give off the impression I am bothered by the vandalism, and I wouldn't want him/her to feel like they accomplished anything. ;P Parrotbeak 11:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Behavior Dear ParrotBeak, I read what you left on my talk page. I'm not happy about you calling me a jerk and banning me from wikia. Just because i think Cleo's a jerk or whatever doesn't mean you have to get rid of me. People have different thoughts and they express their opinions. My thought is that Cleo and Nefera aren't very nice and I'm just sick of them being so bossy. Geez! Just leave me alone and mind your own business. From, JaymeStein15 19:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I know it might seem that Parrotbeak is bothering you. Posting strong opinions on a character isn't really considered harrasment, but you took it a little to far. Leehal said for you and Parrotbeak should apolagise stop hounding each other. Thank You, MHAbbeyBomnible 23:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Formal complaint YOU ARE A VERY RUDE PERSON. BECAUSE: YOU HACK PEOPLE YOU BE RUDE TO PEOPLE YOU DELETE PAGES THAT ARE NECESSARY YOU BLACKMAIL PEOPLE YOU CAUSE ARGUEMENTS I COULD BE HERE ALL DAY WRITING ALL THE POINTS BUT I WONT BECAUSE YOU ARE A WASTE OF MY TIME. ADIOS! @Anonymous :And YOU amuse me. Thank you. Parrotbeak 17:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I am glad i do!!!!! : Formal complaint 2 my mum said not to talk to you and i wont you are meen bossy every one complains to you about that why dont you bee nice for once and my mums write i shouldent talk to you and i WONT # YOU BOSS PEAPLE AROUND # YOU DELETE PAGES WHEN THERE ACHELY HALF DESENT # YOU LET PEAPLE COMPLAIN TO YOU THEN YOU SAY o thanks OR o ok you just makeing a big fuss # YOU DELTE PEAPLES HARD WORK LETS SAY YOU DELETED MY WORK WHEN SOMEONE WAS SAYING ITS A GOOD PAGE # please leave me alone leave every oone alone we will leave you alone and have a lovelly day Super-rock-kid 08:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've done my best to explain to you why your pages weren't only bad, but useless. I don't feel bad for what I've done, to you or anyone else. And in seven years or so, you'll hopefully be mature enough to understand why that is. Parrotbeak 09:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) look mister parrot meeny to reply go on my page and please please leave me alone are u famouse ?? Self-ban Listen Parrotjerk, I'm banning myself from Wikia. Because you won't leave me alone and you keep humiliating me. I'm to embarrsed to talk to anyone on this Wiki due to you making me look bad. So I hope your proud of yourself. Sincerelly, JaymeStein15 15:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Jamymestein15, :Hey this is drusila and I'm so sad your banning yourself cause u are super sweet and u posted nice comments on my fan club page honestly maybe parrotbeak is being like this cause she's trying to make this wiki better but like my dad says if u don't like someone don't respond to them don't take this the wrong way. Anyway please come back! Love drusila ::You know, Jaymestein, I haven't spoken to you in a few days, so the only thing that could possibly have triggered this self-ban now is that YOU keep hounding ME and RIDICULING YOURSELF in the process. I'm guessing you're upset that you can't find people willing to take your side but do experience one or two people taking my side. Frankly... I understand that doesn't exactly make you a jumpy puppy. I wouldn't be happy in your situation either, but I am not the one you should blame in this foremost. I only try to help this wiki - I hold no grudges or anything. If you'd choose to stay and play for others instead of yourself, I would favor that. Parrotbeak 18:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Dear jaymestein15 and parrotbeak, Hey I'm drusila and I've known jaymestein15 for a long time but she has never been rude to me or anybody else on my comment page I was wondering how this who,e argument started cause I may be able to help I believe that both parrotbeak and jaymestein15 need to think about this situation and discuss it lehall would like it better if u guys made up I know u two are both great girls so work this out. Thanks so much!!! Later ghoul friends!!!!! A wikia contributer :If I say what has happened to cause this conflict, there is a chance I will be accused of making myself look better. The conflict was started when I asked her to quit certain behavior on December 20 on her talk page. The rest I ask you to figure out for yourself by looking up both our histories. One piece of history from a few days ago might be missing though, because the page was deleted. I don't think it is essential for what has transpired, but just so you know. Parrotbeak 22:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Dear parrotbeak, Hey drusila here and I think I know the truth when jaymestein15 was saying how Cleo and nefera are mean u told her how rude that was and I agree cause even though it's a comment page u still shouldn't bash that character the comment section isn't for being mean so jaymestein15 was not doing the right thing but also parrotbeak u should have just reported her instead of increasing this argument and jaymestein15 said that u were embarrassing her. Please don't be upset u two this is what I think but I really wish jaymestein15 could come back. Thanks!! A wikia contributer :Since the situation has clearly hurt Jaymestein, I do not wish to dwell on the events much more. However, I'd like to point out that, as you can see on her talk page, I did first ask her to stop, then, when she didn't comply, told her I'd request a consideration to ban by Lehall. It is possible that around the second message, I have left one or two remarks on things she said about Abbey or Cleo - I would have to search my history to confirm. This I probably should not have done, though I doubt it would have changed her anger at my ban-message and I believed then I had just reasons to do as I acted. On one hand, I hoped to make her stop the comments in wait for Lehall's judgement, which could take weeks, and if it wouldn't have stopped her, that at least Cleo fans that would read her comments would know her opinion did not reflect the wiki's. :It was after my ban-request that things got icky. I think that in total I have remarked six times on comments she left, which were easily twice as many, but did not approach her in any other way (or you'd have to count the time I left an explanation as to why I had adjusted her text on Gory's page). It was she who actively tried to form a mob with like-minded users, whether their complaints about me were justified or not, to attack me and get me banned and in that sense harrassed and hounded ME. She sought out me, not the other way around, and multiple times failed to comply to a request on my side not to leave images on my talk page. The missing piece of history I mentioned was partially deleted because of the nasty comments other users, among which she, left about me. It is this behavior that earned her the ire of people who did not agree with the way she acted and it's their opinion on the situation that made her feel embarrassed. :I do not hold any grudge to Jaymestein, for the simple reason I never wanted it to be this way and have a thick internetskin little can pierce. But I will not take more blame for the conflict than I deserve. Parrotbeak 16:00, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Answers 1. You are a bit stern when you don't need to be, and I can see why you can come off as rude to some of the younger users on this wiki. However, Jaymestein15's behavior is unacceptable in the concept that she is constantly hounding you over something as simple as this. You handled the situation much more maturely than she nonetheless. 2. I'm not sure where she goes, but Lehall just kind of disappears for a short amount of time. She hasn't messsaged me back yet. I don't hope to create new rules, but rather enforce the ones we have now. I assure you, there will be a zero tolerance policy on harassment. I also hope to activate the chat here, would you like to be a chat mod? Assuming you'll come into the chat, but you seem pretty qualified for the job. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 18:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Conflict I kinda agree with you because i dont like argueing but i am very annoyed about my information i wrote about in the dawnofthedancedollline page. MermaidMelodyFanForever 21:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I suppose you're right. I am not sure what you meant about the Facebook page, but I do understand that change in her behavior. I just didn't want this to happen again, like it has many times before, so I let her know that insulting people for something so simple like that is unacceptable. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 21:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you help the detail from the DOTD page i written to still be there if you feel it is useful. Revert OMG Thank You! I had no idea I could do that xD. You definitely saved me a lot of trouble in the future. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 07:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) A Cat Friend Near You! Hello there, Parrotbeak! (lol cool name...) I apologize that you are being harrased by unknown users(whom I believe/think/calculate aren't even 13 or older...) lol. But one thing for sure in this situation is that..... well, I don't know.... :/ lol sorry. (Note: I used to be Admin of Monster High Fandom.... But I retired because of somethings with very immature and rude users.... I couldv'e banned them, but there will be a worse consequence to "banning-a-child-from-her-favorite-site".... yes, my fear was parental views.) You actually seem to be a nice, calculative, smart, and an intelligent person that likes to keep this Wiki in place. I thank you for that! Don't give up! Because if I was just a guest that is just looking for Monster High information in these pages, obviously I wouldn't want to be mislead by opinions nor' flase facts... >.> Oh the situation? Hm.... What is it that keeps these users hating you? Think. For me, I think it's your'' critism? ''(sometimes people '''will believe critism as a hurtful and mean act.. when actually, it's pretty much correcting one's own fault...:/) Perhaps that is it. Unless you got something more? And remember! D: Thees users are just kids and maturing-into-teenagers. Meaning they don't know the outside world yet.... (Guess the internet will be their next steps into maturing their minds... :/) So they might mistake, mislead, and believe to think that you're againts them. And puh-leeze! 'I'm 15-years-old! I can easily handle internet situations with other mature users, but this? Older users fighting with children and early teens? Er... we need to lay some things out with them... :/ Again I'm sorry that this has been happening to you... (and lol... one user is ''self-banning just becasue of you? And making blog posts of your acts againts them? Well Parrotbeak, since this situation is in its own range of trying to get rid of you and people believing that their being cyber-bullied.... then we need to get this situation straight, tell people the reasons, and at least clear some things out!) -_-' -Scythe Cat 18:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Reply back ASAP! ;) Facebook I would love to help you, but I'm having the same problem you are, despite the fact I am American. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 18:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Parrotbeak I was wondering as i returned what pages would be best for me to edit. MermaidMelodyFanForever 21:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! and have a Happy New Year! MermaidMelodyFanForever 09:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey,I finished the Maul page.When i get back from town I will add the Maul being mentioned in the diaries and on facebook. MermaidMelodyFanForever 12:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Trouble's brewing... Hey, it's Vanessa! So, there's this user and she/he wrote a blog complaining about...you. I left a comment saying that you're not the problem, and the real problems are the people adding useless pages to the Wiki but, as Anon replied, these messages fell on deaf ears. Please, I need you to tell them the truth. I think you're a good person, and you're helping the Wiki. Here's the link: http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Super-rock-kid/help_monster_high Thank you very much, have a nice day, and watch the tram car please. -- Vanessa789 (Talk) 18:34, January 1, 2012 Fanon Well, since this is technically an unofficial wiki, fan-adopted names are used a lot. Basic goes without explanation, but I have no idea how School's Out got it's nickname considering that the diaries take place during school. Well, before I go on rambling, if no official name is given, then I see no reason why fan-names wouldn't be acceptable. For example, on the MK wiki, we give fan-names to several characters that were, perhaps, glitches in the game or background characters. Of course, we do mention that the name is not official. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 07:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Work Hey,Have you got any ideas for pages i could make! MermaidMelodyFanForever 09:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Of course! I guess I was going to get around to it, but it just kid of slipped my mind. Also, now that I'm an admin, I won't be using the category "Scheduled for Deletion" anymore. I don't think you ever used it, but just saying just in case. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Art theft Thank you very much for your assistance! The problem image is called File:Lizzy_dawn_of_the_dance.PNG. I got it deleted. I will also get around to leaving Owllove a message once I acquire a bit more proof. However, it will take me a bit to delete every image that's scheduled, as there are around 200 images in the category. But I will get on it as soon as possible. Could you please link me to a few more images that Owllove used without credit if possible? I can't really find much in her contributions, but then again, I just may not be looking hard enough. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Every picture on the list you gave me has been removed and Owllove has been warned. Thank you for letting me know what she was doing. I've seen fanart get uploaded here a lot, but I guess I never really checked where it was all coming from. These pictures have been uploaded to galleries before, I recognized most of them immediately because I remember removing them from certain galleries several times. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 17:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hmmm, I do believe their actions warrant a ban for say, a week or so, but I promised not to ban without Lehall's permission. I promise I will take it up with her. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 21:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Taken Care Of Heh, I didn't see any of those questions, sorry about that! #The image link is bad, and I couldn't find the image on my own. #Done #Done #I think the Category should stand, we just need to let users know that it exists instead of them ranting on other users' talk pages. Like I said, I want to give users a fair debate on whether or not a page should stay. While it is ultimately up to Lehall or I, I think it would only be fair to give them a chance to explain themselves. Now, if it continues to go un-used, I may delete it, because like you said, it's pointless to keep such a loose thread. #Honestly, I don't think it's that big of a deal. I know that on-and-off capitals kind of appear unorganized, but if I were to choose, I would probably go with pro-capitalization. The choice is yours though, it doesn't really make too much a difference to me. #I'll think about it and take it up with Lehall. #Yeah, I remember you requesting that, and I'll take it up with Lehall. But, that experiment might have to wait a while. Lehall and I agreed to clean up and organize the wiki a tad more before anymore major sets of pages are taken up. We agreed on making separate pages for the book characters (i.e. Frankie Stein (books)), and I kinda want to start making pages for different monster species. Now that I think about it...do you think that the information you want to add on monsters could go hand-in-hand on a monster specie page? I think it would appear a bit more organized that way and it would all have a place to fit together. Your decision. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 08:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, books have to be treated as a completely separate contuity, so when bringing book characters into question, we have to pretend that they have no connection whatsoever to any other MH contuity. I don't think Abbey would warrant her own page until she gets a more prominent appearance, and Clawdeen's family mentioned in the books will have to be mentioned only in the book pages until proven canon in another contuity, As for the monster pages, that's pretty much exactly what I meant. I sometimes just have trouble putting my ideas into word most of the time, heh. But yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But like I said, it might have to wait a while until the wiki is organized just a tad more. It won't take long, though, it's improved majorly in the past few weeks, a lot thanks to you! Keep up the good work, I guess, ^-^. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 19:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Redirects Please don't tag redirect pages for deletion, even if they're for misspellings. Thanks! -Lehall 18:06, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Adult Material I suppose just a simple warning would do. How we would go about it, I'm not sure about it at the moment, but it wouldn't be fair to just leave out a big hunk of material because some children might be offended. If a warning is posted, then it's their responsibility from there. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) UX Would you like to work with me to make a kind of 'user experience' task force? I can't make a new usergroup for it but I would love to pick your brain to figure out what we can be doing better, and no one knows the wiki better than you. -Lehall 01:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :UX is basically designing a website so that it's easy to use, and so people can quickly get to the information they need. I'd like you to be involved because you're intimately familiar with how wikis work and know how important it is to have clean categories, standards for capitalization, etc. :I'm making a big flowchart of how each of the sections on the wiki is broken down, and there are some really tricky areas (like the weird books thing we discussed). Another problem area is the subplots thing, like the Dead Fast page I was working on...there are several others, like Gloom Beach, but because they include so many disparate elements it's hard to know where it "lives". Anyway, if you send me your email I can start sending those documents as I build them...it's a bit of a longer-term project because I'm busy at work, but it will be very useful for the future of the wiki so I'm keen to do it. :-Lehall 06:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Behavior You and I need to chat about your treatment of other users. I know that you have legitimate beefs with people, but the way you're approaching that with other users is not appropriate for this wiki. You do fantastic work on here and are a highly valued contributor, and I'd like to work with you to make things comfortable for both you and other people. I'm just not sure where to begin. Do you have any thoughts on this? -Lehall 05:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sweet 1600 Oh, if I knew you were planning on doing anything with 'em, I wouldn't have deleted them, but the pages just seemed so useless. They were really nothing more than gallery pages, and it probably would have been just as effective to start from scratch. The pictures are still in the database, but if you really want, I can restore the pages. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 19:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey! Sorry it took me so long to reply, I was away from a computer for a few days, but I did what you asked. I removed all repeated links. I think that the original ones need to stay. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 17:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) hi Not going to happen again. Sorry. My hunt will be the correct way from now on. - Melody Kuro Sock Puppetry What do you mean SAG.Who is that?I also just found my page Maul was deleted I am very upset that someone had deleted my work. MermaidMelodyFanForever 17:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I am not playing cute.I am angry that you threatned me and I have no idea who SAG is. She is not me. Diaries I've inserted the covers on the diary pages as you requested, and I reverted the edits to the template page, though in doing so I lost some of the formatting you added...feel free to have at it. -Lehall 03:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Dolls I do like the new layout, especially with the extra information. My one complaint is the sildeshows. They look a bit cluttered. This isn't a major problem, and you did a good job overall. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 22:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) can i make a page of stardoll and include the monster high things. MermaidMelodyFanForever